Nightmares
by BrknLight
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been having nightmares all summer. The only thing is, they're almost exactly the same... HG and some RHr. Please R&R! PG13 for adult themes.
1. Chapter One

How awful would it be to see those you love die in your dreams every night? I think it would be almost more than I could handle. Let's see how well Harry and Ginny take it... BrknLight

**Chapter One**

Ginny awoke to darkness, a silent scream caught on her lips. She had had that dream again, for the fourth night running. There was sweat standing out on her forehead and her breathing came to her in short, shallow gasps.

"Hermione?" she whispered. "Are you there?" But from the darkness came only silence. Quietly, she pulled the quilt from off her legs and crept to the other side of the room she shared with Hermione in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place. She wasn't in her bed, which wasn't really surprising. Hermione had taken to sneaking out of her bed late at night to meet Ron in different places around the house. Most of the time they would just talk, but sometimes… Well, Ginny had found them in the morning more than once, hidden in a corner of the drawing room, curled together under a blanket.

But Ginny wasn't thinking about that now. She needed something to calm her nerves, and help her to get back to sleep. So, she slipped down the stairs and into the hallway on the ground floor. A light coming from the kitchen in the basement sparked a grain of curiosity in Ginny. She slowly descended the stairs, listening with all her might, trying to discover who was in the room before entering.

She poked her head around the corner and had to stifle back a gasp. Harry sat in front of the fire on the floor, a half drunken bottle of fire whiskey at his side. She crept up next to him and sat down. He didn't even notice, or seemed not to. After a few minutes of sitting in the silence of crackling flame, Harry whispered, "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Ginny replied. He didn't answer, but reached out a grabbed the bottle next to him.

"Thinking," he said as he took a swig of whisky. Ginny pulled the bottle from his hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking this," she told him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said. "I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care? And what doesn't matter?" Ginny asked him. "There's still a war going on out there. We still have to fight and we need you, Harry. We need you to be sober."

"What if that's not what I need?" Harry replied hotly. "What if I need to forget everything that's happened? Everyone who died when the Death Eaters destroyed Hogwarts, the people _I've_ had to kill to protect my friends, the people that died protecting me." He hung his head, looking at his hands in his lap.

"It's not your fault that Malfoy died, Harry," Ginny whispered. "He was daft enough to jump in front of that curse aimed at you."

"But it was his own father," Harry whispered. "He was killed by his own father to save me."

"Draco and Lucius followed their own paths, and will pay for it in their own ways. It's no fault of yours, so stop worrying about it."

"But I can't. It's everywhere I go, everything I see reminds me of it." He stood up and started pacing the room. "It's like this blasted house!" he suddenly screamed. "I can't stand to be in here!"

"Harry," Ginny said standing up as well. She watched him pace, helpless to do anything but just stand there.

"Sirius is dead because of me!" Harry cried at her. "And now, I have to live in this MAD HOUSE!" He threw a chair to the ground. The back came away from the seat. He walked to the wall and slammed his head against the brick.

"Harry," Ginny said as she walked to his side. "Please relax. I know it hurts. We've all lost people who were important to us, people we loved."

"I just don't want to hurt anymore," Harry said quietly. He turned to Ginny. "Please make it go away."

"Make what go away?" she asked.

"The pain." His eyes were filled with a sorrow that was painful for Ginny to even look at.

"I don't know if I can," Ginny said. "I wish I could."

"Please try. You're a really powerful witch, Ginny; you must know some spell to get rid of it. Maybe if you and Hermione work together-"

"Oh, Harry, it's not that easy. Things like this just don't go away."

"But I want it to. I need it to. I can't function. I can't do anything. I don't even want to do anything anymore." He walked to the stairs. "I'm going to try to bed. Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight, Harry," she replied. And as she watched him climb the stairs, she took a swig from the bottle of fire whisky still in her hand.

Ginny awoke the next morning with her head on the kitchen table. She had stayed up staring into the dying fire and thinking about Harry. Her thoughts weren't often far from him but they had changed in nature; she was now trying to find ways to help him instead of daydreaming fantasies where they ended up together.

This hope had faded in and out over the years since she had met him the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. True, she had dated other boys from school but none of them compared to Harry, no one did. Which is why she tried not to do too many comparisons.

But this new problem of his was utterly consuming Ginny's every thought. She knew she had to do something for him, anything. He couldn't keep going like this. He would get drunk almost every night, especially when the other members of the Order were gone, even if Ginny herself didn't see it she knew he did. Andit was fairly often asthe house was emptyof adults as theywere constantly out doing whatever they could to stop the return of the Dark Lord.

That was why they needed Harry. He could stop him, make the whole mess disappear. But he wouldn't, he couldn't, not in the state he was in. Ron and Hermione weren't really any help either. They just kept saying he would come around and everything would be fine. But Ginny knew differently.

She never pretended to be able to See, but the dreams she had had lately were more than enough for any person to believe they had that ability. They left her sweating, shaking and sometimes screaming when she awoke in the middle of the night. The dream was always the same; sometimes starting differently but every time, it ended the same.

"Ginny," said a voice from the staircase. "What're you doing down here?" Hermione and Ron were coming down the stairs hand in hand as usual.

"What do people usually do in a kitchen?" Ginny asked wearily.

"Not sleep," Ron pointed out. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Ginny said getting up from the table. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll be back down in a minute."

After she had dressed and was heading back downstairs, a strange whim over took Ginny, a desire that she could not suppress. She hurried back upstairs to Harry and Ron's room.

"Harry?" she whispered as she stood in front of the door and knocked softly. "Are you in there?" No sound came from the room. But then there was something…a whimper? Was Harry crying?

Ginny opened the door.

Harry was laying in his bed, the blanket and sheets twisted around his legs as he thrashed in his sleep. Ginny ran to his side and grabbed his shoulders to stop him from hurting himself.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry wake up!" He stopped moving and opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Ginny?" he asked bewildered. She nodded and he flung his arms around her. "Oh, thank God!" he cried. "I was so scared. You were – were,"

"Were what?" Ginny asked as he let her go enough to look at her.

"Dead," Harry whispered and looked down, releasing her completely. Ginny looked at him closely. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his skin pale and dappled with sweat. It seemed that she wasn't the only one having nightmares.

"Tell me about it," Ginny told him. Harry looked up at her again, his green eyes searching her brown ones. Searching for what, Ginny didn't know. But whatever he found there he seemed to like.

"I've been having this same dream for a while now," he said looking at his hands again. "All summer, to be exact. It'll start with me flying over the grounds at Hogwarts, before it was burned,and then I'll lose control and crash into the lake, but instead of hitting the water, I'll hit a stone floor and I'm in the dungeons, only the room is completely empty and I'll turn around and around, looking for a way out.

He stopped and looked back up at Ginny. "And then you're there, standing in front of me, holding out your arms to me. I walk towards you but then you fall to the floor, like something hit you. And I'll run to your side and turn you over," he paused and pulled hair out of her face, placing it be hind her ear. "I'll move your hair from your face and you'll be staring at me blankly and I'll cry and cry over your body, holding you and rocking back and forth."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said quietly. "That's a terrible dream."

"But that's not all," Harry said. "I hear this laugh, Voldemort's laugh. And then he says, 'I'll destroy everything you…'" he trailed off.

"Everything you what?" Ginny asked. Her breath was caught in her chest. She was daring to hope that maybe, just maybe he was going to say _love_.

"What're you guys doing?" Fred said from the doorway. "Breakfast is ready. C'mon downstairs." He turned around and headed back down the stairs.

"We should go down," Harry said getting up from the bed. Ginny stared at him open mouthed as he slipped on his shoes. He wasn't going to finish telling her the dream?

"What did he say?" Ginny prompted him as they left the room. "In you dream, what did you-know-who say?"

But just then George came tearing down the stairs after them with a cry of "Food!" and Harry whispered a hurried, "I'll tell you later" to her as they entered the ground level and started down to the basement kitchen.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

But later never came. She knew she had to talk to him, and soon. Especially since the dreams Harry was having were so very like her own...

Throughout the day, Harry and Ginny were never alone. Fred and George were there, testing some new trick treat or exploding entertainment and creating mayhem wherever they went. Ron kept trying to engage Harry in games of wizard chess and Hermione had determinedly decided that since Hogwarts was no more she was going to open her own wizarding school and bullied Ginny into helping with the plans.

"I'll need someplace to start holding classes," Hermione said sucking on the end of her quill. "Maybe Fred and George'll lend me the back room in their store. Everything'll have to be small at first, only a few students and then, when I can get larger premises, I can enroll more students. What do you think?"

Ginny was staring absentmindedly at Harry and only heard half of what Hermione had said. "Umm, great Hermione," she told her friend, who was glaring at her. "Really great."

"You weren't even listening," Hermione declared. She then followed Ginny's gaze to Harry, who was losing spectacularly to Ron as usual, and shook her head with a small _tut_ sound.

"What?" Ginny asked her, snapping around to look at Hermione.

"You can't keep mooning over him, you know," she answered.

"You're one to talk," Ginny replied. "You went around the whole castle sighing when you finally realized you were in love with my brother."

"I did not," Hermione denied indignantly. Ginny looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Ok, maybe I did. But at least I wasn't as distracted as you are. And you've liked Harry for ages."

"You've liked Ron for ages. Admit it."

"Not as long as you've liked Harry."

"Maybe not," Ginny conceded, turning back to look at Harry as he stared at the grimy window of the drawing room while Ron put away the chess set. "I only wish there was something I could do for him."

"He's fine," Hermione said. "He just needs to keep busy and he'll be back to normal in no time."

Ginny didn't tell Hermione what she thought as it would only start another argument about Harry's condition. They had had many of those arguments over the last month or so, Ginny convinced that Harry was in an irrevocable state of depression and Hermione and Ron just as positive that he'd be fine.

"Harry's come out of a lot of stuff all right before," Ron had told her. "Why should this be any different?"

But Ginny knew this was different, very different. Hogwarts was gone, the beautiful castle destroyed by a powerful curse performed by ten Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. It had stripped the school of all it's magical defenses and reduced it to so much rubble all within ten minutes. They had barely had time to evacuate the school. Many students had died, including a close friend of theirs, Luna Lovegood.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Dumbledore had been inside when the castle exploded and was now presumed dead, though Harry didn't believe it. And it was because of this fierce belief that Ginny believed it too.

"I wish I knew what was going on," Harry said suddenly, getting up from his seat.

"Going on where, mate?" Ron asked.

"Out there," Harry replied, gesturing vaguely at the window. "I want to know what the Order is up to and if they've found Dumbledore yet and why Voldemort is staying quiet."

"Maybe someone'll come back tonight," Hermione said. "And they can tell us what's going on."

"Have they ever told us anything," Fred said.

"They never say anything to us even though all of us are of age now, even Ginny," George put in.

"Maybe I should do something about that," Harry said. They all looked at him curiously. Ginny was the only one he had confided in about the prophecy, something she had never thought he'd do. And he had made her swear not to tell anyone else. She thought she knew why he hadn't told Ron and Hermione; they would have gone nuts and maybe they also would have understood why Harry was acting like this.

Guilt was eating at Harry, Ginny knew that much at least. There must also be a lot of pain and sorrow there too. They had all lost so many people. And Harry was supposed to be some chose one that could stop it all, but he hadn't. It was more than he could handle. More than anyone could handle.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked. "What could you do?"

He didn't answer but looked at Ginny instead. His eyes bore into hers for a moment and she understood; he was going to tell them about the prophecy.

"Harry, you don't have to tell them," Ginny said.

"Tell us what?" George asked.

"You haven't been holding out on is, have you?" Fred said.

Harry shook his head. "It has nothing to do with what the Order are up to," he said. "It has to do with me and my part in this whole mess."

"You didn't have anything to do with Hogwarts being destroyed," Ron said. "You were trying to save people."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Harry said, beginning to pace. "It has to do with the whole war, the whole Voldemort thing."

"And Ginny knows?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Harry made me promise not to tell you."

"Then what is it?" Fred demanded.

"There was a prophecy made about me," Harry told them. "It says, basically, that I'm supposed to fight Voldemort and either kill him or he's going to kill me."

"_Neither can live while the other survives_ to be exact," Ginny said. "I went to Dumbledore after Harry told me about it and he told me it word for word."

"Dumbledore made the prophecy?" Ron asked.

"Don't be daft," George said. "He's no Seer."

"No, but since he heard it, he can recall it word for word," Hermione said. "Who did make it?" she asked Harry.

"Trelawney," Harry whispered.

"Trelawney?" Ron cried. "That mad woman?"

"She's not mad, Ron," Hermione chided. "Just a bit…well, odd."

"Are you sure it's real?" George asked.

"It explained why I survived the curse," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Because he was supposed to mark the one that could defeat him."

"There was another candidate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?" Fred asked absolutely flabbergasted. "You're having us on."

"No, I'm serious."

Hermione was slowly starting to understand what this all implied and a look of dawning comprehension crossed her face, quickly to be replaced by one of horror. She looked at Ginny, a question in her eyes. Ginny returned it with a look that clearly meant _Later_.

"Well, that's a real shocker," Fred said as he stood up. "But maybe we'll have a chance of getting something out of them after all."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "Dumbledore didn't say he told anyone."

"Then you've got some real leverage over the so-called adults," George said. "They may actually tell us something worth the trouble this time."

"We can only hope."

However, none of the members of the Order had come back that night, or the next. After a week of absent adults, the six of them started to get worried. They had never left them alone for this long before. Mrs. Weasley usually came by to make sure they were behaving themselves and that there was still food in the cupboards.

Completely perplexed by the suspicious lack of adults, Fred and George decided they were going to pay a call on the grocery store, seeing as how they were getting very low on some of the necessities.

"We need to stop by the shop too," Fred said as they donned light jackets to ward off the early morning chill. "We left Lee Jordan in charge while we were testing the new products but, well…" he trailed off.

"I just hope the shop is still standing," George said. He turned and opened the front door. But instead of walking outside, he backed up with a strangled cry.

"What is it?" cried the others, running up to the open door to see what had made George yell.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands as she looked outside and heard the others gasp and holler at the scene.

Grimmauld Place, which was usually very grimy and not altogether an inviting place, had become even less livable. Every house in the square had been blasted apart, leaving only a crumbling wall here and there.

They all looked at each other with confusion and terror written over every face.

"It looks like the same curse that was used on Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"But if they came here," Ron said. "That must mean…"

"They know where we are," Ginny finished for him. She looked up at Harry. "What're going to do?" she asked him.

Harry didn't answer, but determination had taken over the dead look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

Warning: This chapter is a little cheesey, but it moves the story forward. Sorry in advance. BrknLight

**Chapter Three**

The six gathered together in the basement kitchen to assess their options, which weren't many.

"Well, we could leave," Ron started.

"And go where?" Hermione asked. "The Burrow? They'll be looking for us there, you realize."

"But are we entirely sure that the Death Eaters know exactly where we are?" George asked.

"If they have Dumbledore," Ginny said. "He is the Order's Secret Keeper."

"Dumbledore wouldn't have said anything," Hermione told them. "Besides, this house is still standing. The Fidelius Charm is still in tact. We're still here."

"So it must have been someone in the Order," Fred said. "But since they're not Secret Keepers, they could only tell them a basic, round about location."

"I wonder how many squares like Grimmauld Place were destroyed," Hermione said.

"Probably too many," George interjected. "But I do know that we have no food left and someone has to go to market and get some."

"There's only one place where we can't be hurt," Harry said. They all looked at him.

"Where?" Fred and Ron asked in unison.

"The Dursley's," Harry replied.

"What?" Hermione cried.

"Are you mad?" George asked. "They'll just chuck you out of there, and us along with you."

"No, I don't think so," Ginny whispered. She looked at Harry. "Your aunt, she knows all about the prophecy?"

"To some extent," Harry said. "She also knows that I'm safe and her family is safe as long as I am there."

"Does that mean we'll be safe too?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, we can always try," said Ron. "I don't really think they'll like it too much though."

"It shouldn't be too bad as long as we all behave ourselves," Harry said shooting looks at Fred and George who looked back with fake innocence. "But we'll have to all camp out in my room, which isn't very big. And we should probably help with food because my aunt won't be too keen on feeding all of us."

"But it's only temporary, right?" Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry replied. "As soon as we get there, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Figg and see if she knows anything."

"Who's Mrs. Figg?" George asked.

"A Squib who lives near me," Harry answered. He stood up and went to the mantle, grabbing pen and parchment. "Go pack and I'll leave a note here incase someone comes back looking for us."

"What if it's a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"I'll be careful," Harry assured him sitting back down. The others all stood and headed up the stairs, except Ginny.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked after the others had gone.

"Yeah, fine," he replied distractedly.

"No, your not," Ginny told him. He looked up at her and sighed.

"No, I guess not," he said. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For always believing in me." He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath, as though preparing himself for something unpleasant. "I know what I need to do now but I don't know if I can."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"I have to find them," he told her. "I have to go and find them, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't know how to tell everyone they can't come with me."

"Harry, you can't do that!" Ginny exclaimed. "We'll want to come with you. I want to go with you."

"But you can't," Harry said fervently. "If anything were to happen to you I couldn't handle it."

Ginny sat there and looked at him. Was he saying what she thought he was? No, that was too much to hope for, especially at a time like this.

"Nothing's going to happen to me and I won't let anything happen to you, I can't do that and neither could the others."

"No, don't you see?" Harry stood up and started pacing. "It's my dream. It's what Voldemort said. He destroys everything that I love and he won't let me get away from that. He took my parents and Sirius and Hogwarts and Dumbledore and I couldn't let him take you and Ron and Hermione and the twins. He's probably already got everyone else."

"Harry," Ginny started to say, but he interrupted her.

"I can't let that dream come true, Ginny," he said stopping in front of her chair and crouching so that their eyes were level. "I can't lose you and if I die, then someone else'll have to fight for me."

"No one else can fight for you," Ginny said. "You have to defeat him. You're the only one. And if we're there to help, maybe you'll have a better chance."

"Ginny."

"Harry, that's the way it is and you can try to stop us all you like but you won't be able to. Have you ever been able to stop when we want to help?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No," he said. "I guess not."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Ginny said standing up. "I have some packing to do. Thankfully we're all of age and cam use magic, otherwise this'd be no fun whatsoever."

"Could you have Ron pack up for me?" Harry asked also standing up. "I have a couple letters to send before we go. I know the Dursleys don't like owls but I don't want them to die of shock when we show up."

Ginny giggled. "Of course." She turned to the staircase but only had her foot on the bottom stair when Harry grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked straight into his brilliant green eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just looked at her long and hard. Then, with out warning, he kissed her, gently, on the lips. Ginny looked at him in surprise but with a smile on her face. Harry smiled back. "I've been wanting to do that for ages," he said.

"And I've been wanting you to," Ginny replied. She finished climbing the stairs and when she reached the landing jumped into the air with glee.

15


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry about all the mistakes, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. I'll have chapter five up as soon as I can. However, that may not be till next week. Brknlight

**Chapter Four**

"Are you entirely sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked late that night as they came up the walk to number four Privet Drive.

"No," Harry said as he knocked on the door. "But we'll just have to see, won't we?"

A light came on inside and the door slowly opened. "Here, are you," said a gruff voice. "Get inside quick, before the neighbors see you." Vernon Dursley stepped out of the way to let the two witches and four wizards inside, something they were all shocked to see him do.

"Thanks, Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he closed the door. "It'll only be for a few days."

"You should be grateful we let you stay at all," he replied huffily. "The only reason you're all standing in this house is because of Petunia and those ruddy owls that keep flying around here."

"Owls?" Harry asked. "From where? From who?" He looked at the others who returned it blankly.

"I don't know, but she wants to talk to you, first thing in the morning." Mr. Dursley ushered them all upstairs. "No noise now, or I'll chuck you right out. I have work tomorrow."

Once they were all settled in Harry's room with blankets and pillows, the door closed and locked, the six were free to talk.

"Who's your aunt been talking to?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. "The only owl she ever really had was from Dumbledore, at least that I knew of."

"Then maybe it was from him," Ron said brightly. "Maybe he's okay!"

"Well, we won't really know anything until I talk to her and Mrs. Figg, then we can make some more definite plans." Harry turned out the light and sat on his bed. "Does anyone else want the bed?" he asked suddenly.

"No, Harry," Fred said. "You keep it. We'll all kip under these blankets. It's your room."

"Not anymore, it's not," he said quietly, but no one actually heard him, except Ginny. She kept silent, however, and rolled onto her side to sleep.

_Ginny was walking down a corridor, there were doors on either side of her, but she ignored them. None of them were right, were what she wanted, what she needed to find. She turned a corner and stopped in front of a blank wall. Putting up a hand, she felt the coolness of the stone and felt a little wet settle on the tips of her fingers. Ginny pulled them away and touched them to her tongue. Blood. Harry had been here, had left her this clue. She looked at the stone blocks more closely and noticed a small snake in one corner of a particularly large block. _

_Mustering up all her strength, Ginny put her hands on the stone and pushed with all her might. It slid forward and a large section of the wall came away to revel a long tunnel that was almost completely dark. She started to jog along it, running faster and faster, fearing and hoping for what she would find at the end. Finally, after running for what seemed hours, she descended some steps carved out of the earth in the cave-like tunnel and entered a cold room. Stone pillars supported the low ceiling and torches were flickering odd colors of green and blue in their brackets._

_On the floor, not ten feet from her was a body laying face down. Ginny rushed to it and turned it over. A cold cruel laugh sounded as she recognized the face as Harry's. He was still alive but barely._

"_You're too late," a voice said from the shadows. A voice that made her go cold all over. "He's already gone."_

"_No," Ginny said. "You're wrong. You'll never defeat him. You can't." Harry stirred in her arms and she lowered her lips to his ear. "I love you, Harry," she whispered. "Don't let go."_

_Then, a man appeared from the shadows, a tall, thin man cloaked in black. His fingers were like long pale spiders and grasped a wand. "Maybe you'd care to join him," the man said. He whispered some words under his breath and a green wind shot from the end of his wand. Ginny screamed._

"Ginny!" a voice called out of the dark. "Ginny!" She opened her eyes and saw Harry's face. She was in Harry's old bedroom in his aunt and uncle's house. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said sitting up. "Just a nightmare." She looked around. Everyone was still asleep. The pale light coming from the window told her that dawn was approaching. And everything was okay. Harry was still alive.

"A nightmare?" Harry said contemplatively. "Who were you talking to?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You were talking in your sleep saying something about someone never defeating someone else."

She looked at him sharply. "What else did I say?"

"Er," Harry said looking uncomfortable. "Nothing really. You just screamed." Ginny put her face in her hands and groaned. She knew that he heard her say she loved him.

"Listen, why don't you come up on the bed," Harry said. "Maybe the change'll help you sleep better."

"I can't kick you out of your own bed," Ginny protested.

"Then why don't we share it?" Harry said this very fast as though afraid he wouldn't be able to say it at all.

"What?" Ginny looked at him, her brown eyes even larger than normal. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Please. I'm having nightmares again, too."

"I guess," Ginny replied and she stumbled to her feet. She climbed into the bed and lay down with her back against the wall. Harry climbed in after her, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Try to sleep some more," he whispered to her. "It's going to be a busy day."

When Ginny woke the next morning, she was curled up next to Harry, her hand on his chest. He had an arm around her shoulders and his lips were inches from her forehead. She tried to move, but couldn't for fear she would wake him. She sighed and snuggled a little closer. She really did enjoy it, truth be told.

_But what happens when the others wake up_, she thought to herself. _They'll see us like this._ But after a moment her fears went away.

"Let them see," she whispered to herself. "If Ron and Hermione can do it, so can we."

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. Ginny looked up at him quickly, wondering what he would say. But she didn't need to worry; he was smiling.

"Never thought this would happen," he whispered. He closed his eyes again and drew her closer to him. "Hmm," he muttered into her red hair. "I like this."

Ginny wasn't complaining but the sun was fully up now and thought it might be better if they got up. "Shouldn't we get up?" she asked tentatively.

"I suppose," Harry answered. "But this is so nice." He squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Can't I stay here?"

"We've got work to do," Ginny reminded him. "Get up." She then pushed him off the bed.

A cry of "ow!" came from the floor from two voices. Harry had landed on George.

"What'd you do that for?" George asked. "I was sleeping."

"Sorry," Harry said. "Ginny pushed me." She looked over the edge of the bed and scowled at him.

"How else was I supposed to get you off me?" she demanded.

"You were on my sister?" George cried.

"No, not like that," Harry tried to say, but his words were drowned out by George calling, "Oy, Fred!"

"What!" his twin called from the other side of the small room.

"Harry was on top of Ginny!"

"He was what?" Ron said. The shouting had woken both he and Hermione up. She was watching the scene with sleepy-eyed interest. Harry covered his scarlet face in his hands. Ginny tried to hide under the blankets.

"On top of Ginny," George explained. "She pushed him off her and onto me."

"What'd you push him off for?" Fred asked Ginny. She uncovered her head.

"He needed to wake up," she answered. "And he really wasn't on top of me, more next to me."

"But you were sleeping in the same bed, right?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yes," he replied evasively.

"Well, finally!" Ginny's three brothers chorused.

"We've been waiting for _ages_," Fred said.

"You've what?" Ginny asked.

"I've always wanted you to be with Harry," Ron told her. "He's so much better than all those other gits you've dated."

"I know," Ginny said. Harry looked up at her and blushed.

"As cute as this is," Hermione said. "There are things we need to do today."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "My aunt, uncle and cousin are probably already downstairs, waiting to see what sort of unwholesome people I've brought here."

"Well then let's not disappoint them," Fred said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, be nice you," Hermione chided. "And you too, George."

"What?" George asked with his arms spread wide. In his left hand was a small chocolate wrapped in bright red paper.

"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing to it.

George hurriedly stuffed his hand in his pocket. "Nothing," he said.

"I highly doubt that," Hermione said.

"Please," Harry implored the twins. "Don't do anything to get us kicked out. This is the only place we have to go for now."

"Okay, okay," said Fred. "We won't do anything."

"Promise?"

"We promise," the twins said in unison.


End file.
